


无题

by GrandBaguette



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandBaguette/pseuds/GrandBaguette
Summary: 他，你，富二代优等生，普通差等生，朦胧的情感，错过。我们的少年。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 纪念一下少年时代的意难平。
> 
> 故事基于真实事件，但是文中的每个情节均为创作，没有任何情节在现实中原封不动地发生过。

你第一次见到他是在一个聚会上。

那时你高中，几年前的初中伙伴们假期无聊，临时起意说聚一聚，一群中学生定了个KTV包房，来几个人随缘的那种。

初中同班的胖子开了窍开始健身，那会儿已经初显成效，有个矮子趁着假期也不知道用了什么魔法，已经长到了一米九。同班的美少女倒是没怎么变，用来遮身材的校服从初中款变成了高中款而已。说是美少女，其实刚认识的时候大家都是刚上初中小屁孩，彼此眼里只不过是另一个玩伴而已。初中快毕业的时候你才发现有些男生对美少女的态度好像哪里不对，但那时你已经跟她太熟了，可能这辈子都无法把眼前这个一起打游戏、一起翻教室窗户的玩伴跟所谓“女人”这个概念联系起来。

美少女今天家长不在，不得已拖来了小她两岁的弟弟。

这就是你第一次看见他。

拜父母强大的基因所赐，长得跟他美少女姐姐如出一辙，身体刚刚经历过发育期，身材高高瘦瘦，一头天然卷随意地打理过几下，在这个一岁一变的年纪，看起来竟然还挺“成熟”，跟你们这些比他大两岁的前辈没什么区别。

美少女有个美少年弟弟这个事儿你们的朋友圈子里都知道，只不过很少有人亲眼拜见过这位，这次也算是把传说中的美少年拉来给大家瞅瞅。

哎呦总算是见着了。

帅帅帅帅帅。

他应付完一圈诸如此类的发言之后就找个角落坐下了，看了看似乎没人在意他，就拿出个游戏机在那儿按按按。

青少年的聚会没什么刺激的东西，不过该热闹还是热闹的。总会有麦霸负责高分贝的背景音乐，运气好的话有个“土豪”包了满桌的零食和果汁，大家在吵闹的气氛下大声嚷嚷，瞎聊天，于是气氛更加吵闹了。

你看他虽然一个人在角落，却毫无障碍地应付着旁边几个女生偶尔的搭讪，盘算着这位应该不是真的社交恐惧那种，只不过人不熟玩不起来，于是你掏出自己的psv——当时的主流机型——想着能不能联机打两把啥的。

哟，你也玩啊。

这是他跟你说的第一句话。

反正你的五音不全也是人尽皆知，KTV包间的沙发窝着也挺舒服，就干脆一直跟他一块打游戏了。

同班的两个女生在房间另一角看着你俩咯咯笑，悄悄说两个帅哥在一起，你听不懂她们在说什么，但觉得有女生讨论自己应该挺开心的。

那天玩累了散场的时候，你觉得你多了个新哥们。他管你要QQ，你给他记了一串数字。那会儿智能手机还没普及，你回家打开电脑，看见QQ上一条好友申请，这才第一次知道了他的名字。

之后很长一段时间，什么也没有发生。然后不知道哪天，你发现电脑上有个叫DOTA的游戏特别好玩，想着能不能叫几个人一块儿。想来想去想到了之前聚会认识的他，看在他psv里的游戏跟你的都差不多的份上，你估计这人应该值得一问。

玩DOTA不？

这是你俩的第一条消息。

他告诉你说算了，没啥兴趣，而且刚上高中，没啥空闲。

你在脑中整理了一下你自己的高中生活。睡觉-上学-抄作业交作业-在课上睡觉-吃饭-在课上睡觉-放学-打游戏-睡觉。然后得出了一个结论。

重点学校啊你这是。

他没评价你这个发言，过了一会儿发来另一句话。

礼拜六变形金刚看不看？

你寻思着礼拜六并没有什么事做。

看呗。

于是这是你俩第一次看电影。

其实你也不是特别喜欢变形金刚，不过这电影还是挺酷的。

那之后生活也没什么变化，还是每天上课睡觉，下课打DOTA，然后周末的时候偶尔跟那个人出门。他有一天跟你说他家买了新的游戏机，你觉得挺感兴趣的，于是在他家蹭了一个下午。然后两个礼拜之后又是一个下午。

其实你俩的共同话题也不是特别多，有的时候聊着聊着就沉默下去了。但是跟他在一块儿并不无聊。并不比其他东西更无聊吧，你觉得，毕竟生活里绝大多数事情都是无聊的。活着呗。

有一天你跟他家里蹭游戏机。门响了，进来的是初中班上的美少女。你琢磨了几秒钟，才想起来自己旁边那人是同学她弟。作为哥们儿混了太久，都有点忘了。

姐。他随便喊了一声儿。

美少女看了看他，看了看你，看了看你俩手里的手柄，跟门口愣着不知道说啥。

你总之先打了个招呼。

那天的游戏是你们仨轮番上阵打通的。

转眼间你快高考了，但是生活也没什么变化。就随便呗。学校让你们自习到现在晚上九点，你把会的题都做了，不会的题就算了，然后就睡觉。

高考前的那段日子每一天都是昨天的重复，过完就忘。然后有一天你仿佛突然从梦里醒来，发现班上的同学在微信里讨论明天考完英语去哪里high。

你不知道怎么地想起了那个小你两岁的哥们儿，琢磨着他是不是有一天也得经历这些。

考完英语的那天晚上你跟几个同学在网吧里打了一夜DOTA。

天蒙蒙亮的时候你打着哈欠回家，不知怎么突然想起来这么一句。不对，他不打DOTA。

把你自己都逗笑了。

放假了。

你拿起手机一刷朋友圈，好多人都在疯了一样地到处玩。你觉得其实跟上学也没什么区别，反正你也从来没有为学习操过什么心，也就是多点时间睡觉和玩吧。可能就是没有这根着急的弦儿。

QQ上他发来一条消息问你考完了干啥呢，你回了一句没啥事干。然后隔了一会儿想起来发了一句加个微信呗。

隔天你俩又一起出去看电影了。

他请你喝奶茶，请你吃甜品，你跟他在繁华的商业街上走，身上是你那件穿了三年的休闲外套，觉得太阳照下来挺热的。

他们都说这个夏天是人生最快乐的日子，你觉得也就还行吧。每天下午泡网吧打游戏，夜里回家打游戏，白天睡觉。时间长了还挺难受的。

你被家长带出门，跟以前的同学一起出门，跟网吧新认识的人一起出门。

这个夏天你一共见过他三次。

他请你看电影，请你泡游戏厅，请你去桌游。

你觉得这人真挺不错的。

秋天的时候，你从一段波澜不惊的人生进入了另一段波澜不惊的人生。

认识了舍友，认识了同学老师，你的生活稳步地过渡到了打游戏、外卖和翘课睡觉。

你的大学挨着一条商业街，偶尔翘课去撸串能在串吧里发现班上一半的同学。你觉得老师要是把上课地点改在串吧一定效果拔群。你笑了。

你收到他发的微信，问你要不要出门吃饭。你说行啊，就在学校附近吧。

你溜达到约定的时间地点等，举着手机刷手游。他从出租车上下来，你看见他背着一个大纸袋，掏出几张一百递给司机。

他带着你七拐八拐，走进了一家你从未进过的餐厅，就在你上学的必经之路上，你也不知道你为什么从来没有注意过它的存在。

这餐厅比串吧那种要安静的多，冷气开得很足，灯开得很暗。

他跟你说随便点，你要了看起来很好吃的那个牛排，什么肋什么眼的。

他从背过来的那个大纸袋里掏出一个大纸盒，说是给你的生日礼物。你打开看，里面是一套游戏鼠标和机械键盘。

我生日还没到呢，你说。我知道，他说。这不是过几天没空吗。

他跟你说他妈让他明年毕业之后去美国，找的跟他姐去年同一个中介，中介看到老客户特别积极，已经选好了一系列常青藤名校名专业。他妈还给他报了一大堆托福，每个周末都安排得满满当当。

真惨，你说。

好处就是学校那边可以随便请假了，他说。你说那还不错。

餐厅里的男男女女要么是西装长裙，要么是一身潮牌。

你穿着跟去年夏天一样的那件外套，觉得盘子里的肉真好吃。

那套机械键盘你一直用到现在。

他的作息跟普通高中生大不一样了，周一到周五随便，周六周日一秒钟空闲都没有。你课少，又随便翘，谁约都有空。

你俩逐渐吃遍了那条商业街上所有的店，在饭桌上无话不谈。

又到暑假了。他给你发微信说他刚从美国看她姐回来，她姐给她闺蜜买了一大堆东西，全部丢给他，他今天约那个闺蜜交货，顺便吃个饭，刚好在你家附近，问你来不来。

你说好啊。

闺蜜也是你曾经的初中同学，你跟美少女和她曾经一块爬过教室的窗户。毕业之后再也没见过，不知道现在什么样了。你这么想着，溜达到约好的地铁站。不一会他也打车到了，跟你一块等。

闺蜜迟到了二十分钟，你俩巴巴地望着地铁口，然后身后传来刹车声，然后是车门被撞上的声音，一个女生说对不起对不起迟到了请你喝咖啡走走走这旁边就有个星巴克。

你都没认出来曾经的同学。

她看见你也明显地愣了一下，声音高了一个八度，犹豫地叫了你的名字，问你怎么在这儿，然后看看你，看看他，再看看你，再看看他。

他揉了揉额头，说忘了告诉她你也会来了。

闺蜜笑得特别大声，笑得蹲在地上，再站起来差点被自己的高跟崴到，说你俩这是个什么鬼组合啊。你觉得有点尴尬，好在闺蜜没有继续笑，拽着你俩往旁边的星巴克走了。她问你俩喝啥，他说随便，你说不喜欢苦的东西。她给你买了一个超大杯名字超长的星冰乐，说好久不见老同学了，你吸了一口，嘴里是满满的奶油，你说好喝。

可能是因为闺蜜话比较多，他一路上没怎么说话。

你们仨随便找了个餐厅，闺蜜重见老同学的那股劲儿过去了，餐桌上有点沉默。好在这个年代的年轻人多少有点共同爱好，你们仨很快找到了些话题，最近大火的游戏主播，手游光靠白嫖能出多少货。

你们陪闺蜜逛了一会商场，闺蜜在一个卖巧克力的店里买了一支冰激凌，正舔着往外走，忽然又想起什么，跑回店里给你俩一人买了一盒巧克力，说你俩好好的。

你挺高兴，白给的巧克力当然要拿着。

你们在商场里遇到个游戏厅，进去看了一眼，游戏厅的人流比前几年冷清多了，前台只有一个店员昏昏欲睡，零星几个中年人围在钓鱼机边上，连背景音乐都没有那么吵了。

刚才那顿饭味道一般，你心里想。

天气转凉的时候，他给你发微信说他要走了。你问他去美国吗，他说对。牛逼，你给他发。

他告诉你他学校的名字，你没听过。他说是全美前几，你说厉害啊，然后给他发了一个画着猫的表情。

他跟你说去年去美国看他姐的时候去过这个学校，门口的热狗巨难吃。

他跟你说其实不是很想去美国，托福单词背得脑仁疼。

他跟你说一想到要在美国租房，一个人办各种手续，自己做饭洗衣服，就觉得烦。

他跟你说他家那台游戏机坏了，准备扔，就是你俩以前一下午一下午地玩的那台。

他跟你说以后不能一下午一下午地打游戏了。

他跟你说以后不能跟你一下午一下午地打游戏了。

你想了想，跟他说，没事儿。

他好久没回。

他跟你说你好好的。

你跟他说嗯。

你在大学里又混了几年，毕业了。美少女的闺蜜发了个朋友圈，是她俩的合影，配文说终于在硕士的时候跟最好的朋友在美国团聚了。你点了回复，说牛逼。

闺蜜给你发微信问你近况，你如实回答。

闺蜜问你还记不记得他，说他姐跟她说，他在美国放飞了自我，女朋友换了一茬又一茬。

是嘛，你说。你发了个画着猫的表情。

闺蜜回了一串省略号。

你找了个工作，交了个小两岁的女朋友，周末的时候带她去欢乐谷玩儿。

你的人生没什么波澜。生活平淡又稳当地前进。


End file.
